Tire mileage calculation for determining mileage history on a tire is calculated from the distance driven by the vehicle carried by the tire. Vehicle distance traveled can be determined from GPS data but such data can be unreliable. Vehicle speed may also be calculated from information based on CAN-bus wheel speed signals over a time interval used in conjunction with tire rolling radius. Determination of tire rolling radius for use in such calculations can, however, be error prone. Error in rolling radius used in the calculations can lead to error in the speed calculation and, consequently, the tire mileage calculations. There is, accordingly, a need for a tire mileage tracking system that is based on a robust, accurate, and reliable determination of tire rolling radius for use in calculating vehicle speed and distance traveled.